Talk:Vtech Corp Inc./Gallery
About Pictures, Can Someone Help Me? Afraid that I made a mistake When I add pictures, since I don't know how to take screenshots, I take from the wiki and copy to other places and put it down on the fair use us, since that seemed right. Is it? I really hope I didn't do the wrong thing. I tried to figure out, but I couldn't find out how. Can someone please help me?--The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 04:10, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Hello! I'll do my best to help! (As usual tell me if you need more info/if I'm not doing a great job!) On the wiki, we never upload the same picture twice. One picture can be used on as many pages as you need. All you need to do is find the picture(s) you want to use from the wiki and copy the title of the picture. Example being the 'Clockwork Origin' title card! 1. You just need to go to the gallery A Clockwork Origin/Gallery 2. Click on the picture you want ( http://milomurphyslaw.wikia.com/wiki/A_Clockwork_Origin/Gallery?file=Clockwork_1.png ) (Feel free to click on the little picture I put on this page to see the same thing!) 3. It will show you the file name at the top of the pop-up. In this case ----> Clockwork 1.png 4. You can use this file name anywhere else on the wiki. Just copy and paste it anywhere you need! For making a gallery page, as you are, you can use the easiest method! In this case, just erase all of those pictures off of the page, and start from scratch with the following! (If you want more details, this should be explained in that picture guide I made, under the 'small galleries' header! Feel free to check it out. This is just one method- but if you'd like to learn to do it through source code, etc, I wrote about it in the 'small gallery/source code' section! :D) Using the Gallery editor: 1. Open the page's visual editor 2. Press the 'gallery' button in the top toolbar of the editor 3. Type in the word 'Clockwork', as all of the pictures in the gallery you are using are named starting with that. 4. Select every picture you want to use. 5. Press 'Apply Changes', and save page! Done! This will create your gallery automatically. Hope this helps! Serendipitacely (talk) 07:49, April 20, 2018 (UTC) As always, I appreciate your help so much, but I need you to answer just one question: What to do about fair use? Because the last thing I want to do is break the rules. Answer when you can, but please do, cause I'm a nervous wreck. --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 07:57, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Oh yeah, sorry about that! I always miss that question, haha! I seriously wouldn't worry about the fair use thing- I'm sure it doesn't make a difference. After all, we're using hundreds of pictures on hundreds of wikis :D Don't worry about it at all! To add to that and hopefully end your worries, here is the official page on fair use! http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Semanticdrifter/Understanding_Fair_Use Serendipitacely (talk) 08:05, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Thank you so, so much! You don't understand how worried I was! I'll read up and make sure to never make a mistake with this! Really grateful! --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 08:20, April 20, 2018 (UTC) No problem! I'm glad I could help! :D Serendipitacely (talk) 08:29, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Format = Great It looks great! Thanks! --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 07:26, April 21, 2018 (UTC)